New Neighbor
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: Gibbs has a new neighbor that moves in who he finds very interesting. She's interested in him, but plays it cool. Is she hiding a secret or just been hurt too many times in the past? Written as a prize.
1. Chapter 1

Written as a Hangman prize for IMSLES over at NFA Community.

**The New Neighbor**

When he had spotted the moving truck he had not really paid much attention to it. When he had seen the men that carried furniture into the house next to his he had not cared too much. He wasn't too interested to know who his new neighbor would be and had hoped that that person or persons would keep to themselves. He knew at some point he might have to introduce himself or be introduced too. He could do that as long as it didn't become a regular thing to hang out and talk.

These had just been some of the thoughts that had been going through his mind when he first had realized that he was getting a new neighbor. Those seemed rather foolish now. Now he wanted to get to know his new neighbor. He had first seen her or rather she had almost knocked him to the ground when she had chased after a child. She had loudly apologized after her as she continued to hurry after the girl. He remembered seeing long dark brown hair flowing behind her like a cape. That was about it. The first time he had gotten a glimpse of the people next door.

The second time was when he had come home early one evening and as he was about to open his front door he had heard a small voice behind him.

"_Hi."_

_He turned and saw a girl looking shyly at him. She seemed familiar and he realized pretty quickly that it was the same girl that had caused that brunette to almost knock into him. He took a step closer to the little girl who seemed to study him carefully. "Hello there."_

"_Do you live here?"_

_He smiled at the girl who couldn't be more than four or five year's old with blue eyes and light brown hair. "Yes, I do."_

"_I live over there." _

_She had pointed to the house next door. "Then you are my neighbor." He told her and she nodded her small head at him._

"_Lisa!"_

_Gibbs looked up and felt his breath get caught in his throat. Walking towards him was the woman with the long brown hair. She was beautiful with porcelain skin with freckles over her nose and cheeks along with a pair of piercing blue eyes. She had on a tight sweater with pants that really showed of her hour glass figure. Gibbs tried not to stare as the woman kneeled down to the child._

"_What have I said about running when my back is turned?"_

_The child, Lisa was her name, bowed her head in shame._

"_What have I said about talking to strangers?"_

_This time the little girl looked up. "But you said we should introduce ourselves."_

_Gibbs couldn't help but to smile at that while the woman scooped the girl up. Soon those blue eyes were looking at him._

"_She is right. I did say that. We are your new neighbors. This is my daughter, Lisa and I'm Josephine but everyone calls me Jo ."_

_She extended her hand and he shook it. "Jethro Gibbs but everyone calls me Gibbs." There was a bright smile that almost blended him in response._

"_It's nice to meet you. I meant to apologize for running into to you the other day. My little explorer tends to keep me on my toes."_

_He shook his head trying not to get lost in those pools that were her eyes." Don't worry about it." _

"_Well I got to get back." She looked at her daughter. "Say goodbye to the nice man Lisa."_

_The little girl waved her hand. "Bye."_

_Gibbs found he waved back to her. She was adorable. "Bye." Another smile was given to him as his new neighbor walked off carrying her daughter._

That was their first 'real' meeting. Gibbs smiled at the memory. He had not seen Jo or Lisa for a while and he wondered if that was why he kept looking out the window. Was he hoping to see them? Was he hoping to see her? He could deny it but that would be a lie. He looked at his watch and realized it was time to head to work.

As he got ready he again pondered if he should have gone over to the next house and see if the needed any help. It's not like it was something he usually did but it had crossed his mind this time. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. It was then he saw Jo in her garden and when she saw him she waved at him. He waved back and although he wanted to talk to her he knew he should really go to work.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes?" He smiled at her.

"I don't want to be a bother but do you have a hammer I could borrow? I can't find mine."

Damn she was gorgeous the way she smiled, making her eyes shine brightly. "Sure."

She watched as he turned quickly and walked away. She sighed as she watched him disappear into the house. He seemed like a nice man and she hoped she would get a chance to know him a little better. She shook her head as she started to drag out some of the dead flowers hoping she would think of something else.

With hammer in hand he left the house again and locked the door. He walked over to the fence and noticed she had not even seen him approach. He took a moment to study her as she worked. He smirked a bit and tried to focus. "You needed a hammer?"

She had been so preoccupied that hearing his voice made her jerk a bit. She stood up, smiled and accepted it from him. "Thank You."

"Anything else you need you just let me know."

He seemed real nice. Nice, helpful and handsome too. That's was a good start. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She watched as he walked away and she gathered her tools to head back inside herself.

As he opened his car door he caught sight of her walking back into her house. This neighbor he definitely wanted to get to know.

Hours later, he had come home pretty early and had taken a quick look over to the house next to his. He didn't see any sign of Jo or her daughter. Now as he was sitting in the living room just glancing in a newspaper he couldn't help but to think about the brunette next door. There was a part of him that wanted to go over there but he didn't want to give the wrong impression. Then he heard the knock at the front door and he figured if it was anyone from NCIS they would have just gone on in. He got up and walked over to the door. As he opened it he saw that it was the same brunette that had occupied his mind pretty much all day.

Jo handed him the hammer. "Thanks for the loan."

He smiled at her as he took it. "Anytime."

Lisa couldn't wait anymore. "Can I see your house?"

His eyes looked at the girl who stood next to her mother and was now beaming at him.

Jo couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked at her daughter. "Lisa!"

"It's ok." Gibbs said. "Come on in." He waved as he stepped aside for them both to enter.

Having an invitation Lisa now ran inside and Gibbs chuckled at the sight. When Jo didn't move Gibbs turned to face her. "Don't want to come in?"

"I feel like I'm intruding." She replied honestly.

He shook his head as he once again gestured for her to come inside.

She smiled at him as she passed. Still she didn't feel it was quite right to be invited into his house this way.

Soon after he had shown them around and basically told them about each room they were now sitting in the living room. He had been in the kitchen getting some coffee for Jo and milk for Lisa when he noticed that the girl seemed to insist on something. "What's going on?"

Jo kept a hand on her daughter's back while watching her with warning eyes. "Nothing."

Lisa slumped back in the sofa and pouted a little. "I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?" Gibbs asked as he handed Jo her coffee and put the milk down in front of Lisa. When neither of them said anything he tried again. "Come on, what are you curious about?"

Lisa immediately sat up straight. "Why does one room have a locked door?"

Gibbs watched Jo who seemed to look apologetic at him before he turned back his attention to Lisa. "That.. was my daughter's room. When she died I locked the door and I haven't been in there since." He saw the girl's eyes become huge and for a moment he thought she looked real sad.

Jo blinked not sure what to say. What could she say?

Lisa's eyes travelled down to the floor. "I'm sorry." She felt bad.

"It's ok." He drank some of his coffee wondering what had made him tell them the truth.

Lisa looked back up at the man who seemed to be very sad. She did not like that. "What was her name?"

Before Jo could say anything Gibbs answered her daughter. "Kelly."

"Lisa, I think that's enough." Jo said in a firm but kind voice. Lisa nodded back to her and took her glass of milk in her hands.

Jo felt uncomfortable. She fidgeted with her pants as she thought of something to say. However nothing came to mind.

Gibbs knew he was being stared at so he turned towards Jo and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it." He told her.

She nodded at him but still felt uncomfortable. Why couldn't she think of something to say?

No one spoke and the only sound that could be heard was from Lisa as she drank her milk.

Gibbs knew he should say something. What had he expected when he had invited them in? Of course the girl would be curious about the locked room. Why hadn't he simply just lied to them about it? He could have said anything but he didn't. He was brought back to reality as Lisa sat down the now empty glass on the table.

Jo had to get out of there. "We should go." She took Lisa's hand and stood up as she noticed that Gibbs did the same.

He didn't want them to leave. "You don't…" He tried to say but Jo held up a hand and shook her head effectively silencing him.

"No, we have had a long day and we're tired. Thanks for showing us your house. Goodnight Gibbs." She didn't wait for an answer as she started to move away while Lisa waved at him.

Gibbs watched them walk away. He stood there until he heard the front door open and close. He sighed deeply as he sat down. She had not even touched her coffee. He couldn't really blame Jo for wanting to leave. Some impression he must have made on her now. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "Goodnight." He whispered to no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was drinking his coffee as he glanced out the window. The sky was cloudy. He noticed movement and saw that Jo was walking up to his house. He put his cup down and walked to the front door. He opened it before she had a chance to knock. "Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She tried not to feel too foolish. She had to do this. "About the other night, Lisa can be a bit nosy and she shouldn't…"

He shook his head. "It's fine. Like I said don't worry about it."

There was a tone in his voice that made her believe him. "Lisa feels really bad about it."

"She shouldn't. She didn't do anything wrong." He leaned in the door frame and pondered if he should ask her inside. "Why don't you tell her to come over here and I'll tell her myself she has nothing to feel bad about."

Jo smiled at him. "That would be nice but Lisa is staying over at a friend's house. I'll come by with her tomorrow how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan. What about you? Want to come inside? I feel like I owe you a cup of coffee." That was one lame excuse.

She shouldn't but she wanted to. "A cup of coffee sounds great."

He stepped aside as she walked passed him. She heard him close the door behind her as she headed to the living room. She sat down and just waited as he walked to the kitchen. She knew where this could lead to. She wasn't an idiot; she had seen the way he had looked at her. Not to mention she knew that she was attracted to him. She hardly knew him but she had always been a good judge of character. She said nothing as he came back in to the living room. She accepted the cup of coffee that he handed her.

He sat down and watched as she blew on her coffee. "So tell me about yourself?"

She thought about what he had said and carefully selected her next words. "Not much to tell. Born and raised in New York. I spent most of all my life there until a few years ago."

When she didn't say anything more he wondered if he should press on. No one, unless, they wanted to hide something had that little to say about their life. He was about to ask something else when she spoke.

"What about you?" She drank some of her coffee while watching him.

He didn't really hear himself as he told her about his life from where he was born until how he came to be where he was today. Not in so much details but enough to satisfy.

They both sat in silence for a little while as Jo contemplated what to say. She sighed as she drank the last of her coffee and caught sight of her watch. "Oh, I didn't realize that it was that late. I have to get up early tomorrow." She sat the cup down and as she stood he did the same. Suddenly they were face to face. She could tell there was a desire in his eyes and she was sure he could tell she felt it too.

He had an overwhelming desire to kiss her but the timing felt all wrong. Still she was so close and the way she looked at him told him she wanted the same thing. He started to lean closer but as he did she backed away.

She didn't dare to look at him. "T.. thanks for the coffee." She said right before she almost ran out of the room.

Again he heard the door open and close. Damn it, why did it keep ending like this? And yet, something told him there was something else. He took her cup and with his own he headed back to the kitchen. There was really nothing he could do about it now.

Jo closed her front door and locked it. What had she been thinking? She couldn't go there. No matter how handsome he was, no matter how caring, friendly and helpful she could not let herself fall for this man. However, she knew she was already starting to.

~POOF~

The following day he still felt frustrated not knowing what to do. Why had he tried to kiss her? He had seen the way she had looked at him and really thought she wanted the same thing. He threw away his towel and left the bathroom. He walked through the bedroom and out to the hall as he heard the knock on the front door. He went downstairs and once he was at the front door he opened it. He smiled when he saw that it was Jo and Lisa.

"Hey." She needed to keep it cool. Act casual.

"Hi" He said to Jo before he kneeled down and looked Lisa straight in the eye. "Hi there kiddo. Want to come in?"

"Yes."

Lisa walked inside as Gibbs stood up now facing Jo. "I'm glad you came." He told her.

Jo simply smiled and tried not to let him get to her. As usual she walked in first and he was right behind her.

As they got to the living room Gibbs motioned for Lisa to join him. "Come here. I want to show you something." He waited until the girl was by his side and then he offered her his hand. She hesitated but only slightly before she took it.

Jo walked behind them as they made their way upstairs. She wasn't sure what to think as they stopped outside the room where door had been locked.

Gibbs smiled at Lisa and opened the door.

Lisa's mouth turned into a perfect o. inside was a rom colored in light pink, light blue and some touches of light green. There was a bed with in one of the corners with a blue lamp on the small table next to it. There were two bookshelves with books, some toys and stuffed animals. There was a desk opposite the bed that had pens, another lamp and some papers strewn about. On the wall over the bed was a huge poster of horses. A few toys lay on the floor.

Gibbs kneeled next to Lisa again. When she looked at him he spoke again. "I don't want you to feel bad about being curious about this room. Actually I'm glad you were. It reminded me it was time to come in here and if nothing else it needed dusting." He tried to joke but the girl in front of him didn't react. She continued to look at him with a serious face. "What I mean is don't feel bad. It's fine. It really is." He gave her a smile and this time he was rewarded with one back.

Jo watched them both carefully.

Gibbs let go of Lisa and stood up. As he looked at Jo he wasn't sure what to make of her expression. A quick drawn smile and then she looked away. "Would you like something to eat?" He hoped she would say yes.

Jo looked back at him. "That would be nice."

~POOF~

They soon settled in a routine. Jo and Lisa would come over every other day and they would all have dinner together. He got to know her better, got to know Lisa and he in return revealed some more of his life.

He didn't try to kiss her again but now and then he caught her looking at him. He knew she was interested but she never made a move. He wondered if he tried to kiss her again would she react in the same way.

What really changed everything was one evening a little over a month after Jo and Lisa had moved in.

Tim and Tony were waiting in the living room as Gibbs was making a phone call.

Suddenly the door flew open and Lisa came running inside.

Tim and Tony looked up in time to see the little girl come running in. She was crying her hair was a mess and there was blood on her hands.

Tony got up and moved to her. "Are you ok?"

Lisa stopped not sure what to do. Who was this man?

Tim saw her looking around and he understood. "Maybe she's looking for Gibbs." He got up and hurried upstairs. "Boss!"

Gibbs yelled back. "I'll be right there McGee."

Tim stopped in the doorway to Gibbs' bedroom. "Boss, there's a little girl here that I think is looking for you. She seems scared and might be injured." Tim's words were out in a rush.

Gibbs' whole body froze. Right away he turned and ran past Tim. Could it be Lisa? He ran down the stairs and as he entered the living room he saw Tony trying to reassure the little girl. "Lisa!" He ran up to her and kneeled in front of her.

Tony back away and simply observed.

"Lisa, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He looked quickly over her hands as she shook her head. In his mind he couldn't help but to be worried about Jo. Where was she?

"Someone is hurting mom." Lisa cried and tried to catch her breath.

Cold fear gripped Gibbs' heart. "Where? In your house?"

"Yes."

"Lisa, I want you to listen to me." He turned slightly and pointed at Tim. "That man is a friend. His name is Tim and I want you to stay with him until I get back ok?"

"Ok."

Gibbs got up as he gently pushed Lisa towards Tim.

Tim walked to toward the little girl and gently placed a hand on her back. "I'll take care of her Boss."

Gibbs brought out his gun and started to walk away with a quick pace. "Dinozzo."

"I'm right behind you, Boss." Tony gave Tim one last look before he hurried after Gibbs.

Tim took the little girl in to the kitchen. "Let's get you cleaned up ok?"

Lisa nodded but said nothing.

The front door was open in haste and Gibbs ran outside. He ran as fast as he could. He hoped that whatever was happening to Jo he wouldn't be too late to help her. He ran up to her house and threw the front door open. He heard Jo's voice and thanked god he wasn't too late. Suddenly there was a loud crash.

Tony followed Gibbs' as they followed the sounds.

Gibbs came into the large room and saw a man standing over Jo who was on the floor. It was clear she had been thrown to the wall. There was a gun in the man's hand. "NCIS. Freeze." He yelled as he aimed with his gun.

Tony saw the woman on the floor and aimed his gun on the man. The man halted but in one fast move raised his arm and turned. Tony didn't hesitate when he fired.

Gibbs fired right away when he saw that the arm moved in his direction.

The man immediately fell back on top of Jo.

Gibbs kept aiming at the man as he approached the body.

Tony kneeled down and felt for a pulse. He shook his head.

Gibbs lowered his arms, pocketed the gun and with Tony's help they moved the large man who was lying over Jo's legs. He saw the blood on her face from a huge gash on her forehead and gently patted her cheek. "Jo?" He was immediately relieved when she started to move and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before she seemed to be focusing on him. Right away she tried to sit up and he helped her. "Easy."

Jo saw the body on the floor and then it all came back to her. "Lisa!" She yelled.

"Lisa is fine. She's at my house." He tried to reassure her. She wanted to stand and he helped her up on her feet.

She held on to him and her eyes came to land on another man.

Gibbs saw her confused look. "That's Tony."

Tony wasn't sure what to say so he gave her a small smile. He wondered if this woman knew about him when she didn't ask anything more and Gibbs didn't even explain anything more.

"I want see Lisa." She stumbled a bit but felt strong hands hold her in place. Her head was pounding.

He held on to her tight as he guided her from the room. He made sure she wouldn't fall when she wobbled. He heard Tony close the door behind them. "Tony, call Ziva and get her over here. I want you to check this scene over."

"On it boss." Tony wanted to go with them but he knew he should stay behind. He picked up his phone as he watched Gibbs walk away with the injured woman.

Gibbs held her close. "How is your head?"

"It's pounding like a sledgehammer." She answered truthfully.

She walked a bit stiff. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She felt a little sore but not much else. "No, don't think so."

He had to ask. "What happened?" When she didn't answer he tried again. "Jo, I want to help you but you have to talk to me?" When she suddenly stopped and looked at him there was look there he had not seen before. "Let me help you." She nodded, turned away from him and opened his front door.

She had to tell him. There was no way he was going to let it go now. When they walked into the living room and she saw Lisa her mind relaxed.

Lisa looked up and bolted from the couch.

Jo saw her coming and ignoring the pain in her head she kneeled and brazed herself when Lisa threw herself into her arms. "It's ok sweetheart. Mommy's fine."

Gibbs smiled sadly at the scene as Tim walked up to him. "Everything ok here?"

"Everything is fine." Tim tried to reassure him. He was curious to what was going on.

Jo drew Lisa back to look at her. "It's ok. We'll be fine."

Lisa started to cry again. "Does this mean we have to move again? I don't want to move again." Lisa threw her arms around her mother again and buried her face in her mother's neck.

That little sentence told Gibbs a lot. Someone was after them. He turned to Tim. "I want you to go over to the house next door. Help Tony and Ziva secure the place."

Tim nodded. "What about you?"

Gibbs looked back at Jo and Lisa still holding on to each other. "I'm going to take them to NCIS. Whoever is after them will not get them there."


	3. Chapter 3

It was barely an hour later when Ducky walked in to the small room and saw Jo sitting with her daughter in her lap. The young girl had stopped crying but was holding on to her mother rather tight. He walked up to them. "How are you feeling my dear?"

She looked up and smiled at the man who had taken care of her head. "I'm getting batter thanks to you." She had liked him the moment she had met him.

"It's always nice to meet Jethro's friends. Although I wish the circumstances could be different." He thought over his next words carefully. "Jethro told me someone might be after you?"

She sighed deeply. "Yes."

"Then you should tell him. Let him, let us help you." He placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

She had heard a lot about the people who worked here and especially this man. She knew she could trust them. That she could trust Gibbs. She looked down at Lisa and spoke softly. "Yes, it would be nice if we could stop running."

The door was again opened and Gibbs walked in.

Ducky gave Jo a small smile and decided to leave.

Gibbs nodded to Ducky as they passed each other. He sat down next to Jo and carefully looked her over. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thanks." She smiled at him while stroking Lisa's back.

"I haven't done anything, yet." He said hoping she would catch his drift.

She looked at him and could see how bad he wanted to help her. Help them. "Do you know who the man in my house was?"

"Yeah, low life scum who would do just about anything for money. I would say something hired him for something." He answered and simply waited.

"Yes, to take Lisa from me." She whispered hoping her daughter would not hear.

He immediately looked at Lisa who seemed to be dozing off. He looked back up at Jo. "Who?"

She sighed heavily. ".Lisa's grandfather."

He had not expected that answer. "Why?"

"Lisa's father, David, was killed when she was two. A robber killed him while he was in a store." She continued to stroke Lisa's hair as the memories came flooding back. "When he died his father, Ken, went crazy. David was his only child. When David died Ken decided he wanted custody of Lisa. It would be his only grandchild. Ken never liked me and always criticized the way I raised her."

Gibbs could see that talking about it was hard. He placed a hand gently on her back in comfort.

"There was a custody hearing but he lost." She swallowed hard thinking about the time she had to go to court to defend her right to be Lisa's mother.

Gibbs knew where she was going with this. "But he didn't let that stop him did he?"

She shook her head. "I don't know how many times I've moved to get away from him. It usually takes him at least a couple of months to find out. Once it even took a whole year. It's only been month this time." She turned to face him trying to keep the tears from falling.

His heart ached at the look she gave him. It was lost and desperate.

"I'm so tired of running." She felt the first tear fall down her cheek.

He brought out a hand and with his thumb he gently wiped the tear away. "No more running. It stop's here." He told her in determination.

Something in his voice made her believe him. Did she dare to hope? "Please help me."

He nodded. "I will." He drew her into his embrace and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I promise." This was one promise he was not going to break. He would not let that bastard destroy their life again. He didn't want to leave her but he had a man to find.

~POOF

"Oh Gibbs, that's so sad." Abby said as she typed away on the computer. "We have to help them."

"And we will." He waited as she tried to find what he was looking for.

"They will be safe here." She concentrated and in no time she had the information he needed. "He's here. I mean not here, NCIS but here in Washington. Here is his hotel." She moved so he could get a closer look.

Gibbs memorized what he needed to know. He gave Abby a quick kiss on her cheek. "Great work, Abs." With that he was off.

"Be careful." Abby whispered to the empty room.

~POOF~

He took quick steps to the room where he knew that Ken Willis was staying in. Right away he knocked on the door rather hard. There was movement inside and soon the door was opened. A man that was taller than him rather heavily built and with dark eyes stared back at him. "Yes?"

"Ken Willis?" He had seen his picture but he had to be sure.

"Yes."

Gibbs took a step closer to make sure he showed the other man that he was not afraid of him. "Stay away from Jo and Lisa Willis." As the other man seemed to think about what had been said Gibbs knew very well that Ken would not listen to him. However, he wanted the other man to know that this time Jo and Lisa would be protected from him.

"That really is none of your concern."

"Oh but it is. They are my friends and I will make sure they are kept away from you." The other man seemed to study him for a moment.

"And you are?"

Gibbs brought out his badge. "Agent Gibbs, NCIS." The other man did not seem surprised. He probably knew who lived next door to Jo and her daughter.

"Nothing will keep me from my granddaughter."

Gibbs knew a disguised threat when he heard one. "I will. If you or anyone else goes near them again to even try to take Lisa from her mother I will not be afraid to take you out." He gave the other man a stare and turned to leave. As he walked away the door was slammed shut. Jo and Lisa were not safe yet. That man was not going to give up that easily.

Ken stared at the door. Jo now had help. He had to step up his plan. He had to move quickly.

Gibbs took the stairs wondering what the man's next move would be because there would be one. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Gibbs."

"We've gone over the scene and there really isn't much to go on here." Tony spoke.

"Get back to NCIS.'" With that he hung up the phone. As he exited the front of the hotel something was not quite right. He hurried over to his car.

"Agent Gibbs?"

He turned and saw the gun that was pointed at him. Shit!

~POOF ~

"Wow that is some story." Tony said as Abby nodded. "No wonder the kid was freaked out."

"Where is Gibbs now?" Ziva asked as Abby put her Caf Pow down.

"He went to the hotel where Ken Willis is staying." She rounded the desk and tried to see what Tim was working on.

"Alone?" Tim wondered out loud.

"You know Gibbs." Tony answered instead. "Wonder where he is? He should have been here by now."

"I'm right here." There was a raspy voice behind them.

They turned and saw Gibbs enter but what drew their eyes was the blood on his arm. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Ken Willis works faster than I thought."

"He shot you?" Abby hurried over to him and carefully looked at his arm. .

"Someone did and now that someone is dead. Where is Jo and Lisa?" He looked at Abby for the answer.

Abby did not look at him as she continued to study the scratch. "They are with Ducky in my lab."

There was no hesitation as Gibbs gently brushed Abby away and made his way out of the bullpen.

Four people simply stared at each other in his wake. It was Tony who took charge. "Come on people we've got work to do."

~POOF~

Jo watched as her daughter slept. Hopefully this time it would be without any nightmares. She heard the sound of the elevator and looked up to see him walking inside. The blood caught her eye first.

Ducky had seen it as well. "Jethro, my goodness, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He tried to reassure them both.

"Let me get something to clean that up." Ducky rose and left rather quickly.

Gibbs took a quick look at Lisa who was sleeping on Abby's futon. "I talked to Ken."

"What? You cannot be serious? That man cannot be reasoned with." She got up and walked over to him. She knew this would happen.

"So I noticed. It's just a scratch." He tried to reassure her again as he saw she was beginning to panic.

"I have to get out of here." She started to walk aback to Lisa when a hand gently grabbed her arm. She turned and saw him motioning for her to step outside the lab.

He kept his hand on her arm as they took a few steps and when he turned to her he let go of her arm. "You are not going anywhere."

"You have been hurt because of me and I tried really hard not to let that happen." She started to pace back and forth.

"That's why you didn't tell me about what was going on." He waited for her to answer as he knew she would.

She stopped her pacing. "Yes. I can't let that happen."

He took a step closer to her and closed the space between them. "This is not your fault. What that idiot does is not your doing. We will help you and Lisa. We will make this stop once and for all."

She sighed as she took in the seriousness on his face. "I do not have a choice do I?"

This time he gave her a small smile in return. "Nope."

She really didn't want to have to run any more. And what were the chances for finding someone who was willing to help them again.

"Besides when this is over…." Gibbs spoke up and waited for her to look at him again. When she did he continued. "I'm going to ask you out and I hope you say yes."

She liked that idea. The thought of having this whole mess be over and done with. She also liked the idea of going out with him. She smiled back at him.

They stood there just watching each other. Gibbs knew this was a bad time to kiss her and the elevator seemed to agree with him.

Ducky stepped out and headed straight for his patient. "Come along, let's take a look at that arm shell we?" He pushed Gibbs to the nearest chair.

Gibbs sat down and let Ducky go to work. Over his friend's shoulder he looked at Jo and smiled. She returned the gesture.

~POOF~

Tony rubbed his tired eyes. He couldn't be tired now. They needed to help Jo and Lisa. "So what do we do Boss?"

Gibbs thought about it. He wasn't sure. Until Ken could be dealt with Jo and Lisa weren't safe. "We need to lure him somehow."

Jo walked in to the bullpen and she had heard those last words. "You know I've been thinking about that."

Gibbs was surprised to see her up here. "What?"

"I don't know if this will work but what if I go back to my house, alone then maybe he will show up. You know confront me." She came to stand in front of his desk.

Tony, Tim and Ziva looked over at Gibbs. They knew he would not like that idea at all.

There was no way he would agree to that. "No, absolutely not. I will not have you risk getting hurt or worse. That man is crazy. I won't agree to that."

"This time it is you who do not have a choice." She crossed her arms in front of her.

The three agents looked at each other. No one ever spoke to Gibbs like that.

"You wanted to help me, fine but I have to do my part. Don't expect me to sit around and doing nothing while you guys risk your lives." She stood there and glared at him.

"We risk our lives every day." Gibbs tried to convince her.

"Not for me." She threw back at him.

He knew he was not going to win this one. He could try but that would only cost them time. "Ok, fine but we will be watching and if something seems wrong I will act."

She nodded at him satisfied with that. "I'll be downstairs with Lisa. Let me know when we can go."

He watched her walk away and he didn't know it was possible but he liked her even more. She had fire. Still he did not like the plan one bit. He caught three faces staring at him. "What?" Immediately they all looked elsewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa clung to her mother and would not let go.

"Sweetheart, I have to go for a little while but I'll be back." Jo tried to reassure her daughter. Still Lisa would not let go of her.

Abby's eyes were moist as she watched the emotional scene in front of her. She looked over at Gibbs who kept his eyes on Jo and Lisa.

Tony, Tim and Ziva just watched and said nothing.

"Honey.." Jo took Lisa's hands and removed them from her neck. Then she placed her hands on Lisa's face. "Honey, have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Lisa shook her head.

"And I will not this time either, I will be back soon. I promise." Jo didn't like that Lisa lowered her eyes and would not look at her anymore.

Gibbs took a step closer to Jo and kneeled next to her. "Lisa?"

Lisa looked up at him.

"I promise I will bring your mother back to you." He was going to do it too. There was no other option. He would keep Jo safe.

Lisa bit her lower lip. After a moment she nodded.

"Why don't you go with Abby and keep her company until I get back, ok?" Jo asked as she stood up while keeping a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa nodded again but did not say a word.

Abby stepped forward and held out a hand. When Lisa took it Abby spoke to her. "Would you like to hold Bert? He can keep us company too." Lisa nodded and Abby handed her the stuffed hippo.

Jo watched them walk away and tried to fight the emotions inside her.

Gibbs laid a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine." He whispered in her ear. A nod was all he got in response. Together they started to walk away.

~POOF~

"Shouldn't we be closer?" Tim asked as they kept a lookout from the car.

"No, if Ken will show up here we don't want to alarm him." Gibbs said making sure the eaves dropping device worked.

Jo wondered just how long she had cleaned up in the house now. She looked at her watch. It really had not been that long. She sighed as she threw some shards away. She knew Gibbs and the others were further down the street but she still felt a bit rattled at times. "Come on Ken, I know you want to talk to me." Great, now she was talking to herself and Gibbs would no doubt hear that. She sighed as she put away the brush.

Suddenly the door was opened and she heard someone walk inside. "Showtime." She whispered. She turned towards the sound and soon was face to face with her former father in law. "Hello Ken."

He looked around at the partly destroyed room. "Jo. My, this is a mess, what happened?"

"Nice try. I know you hired that guy to take Lisa from me." When he did not respond she spoke again. "He is dead and the guy that tried to kill Agent Gibbs is dead too." Still he said nothing. She tried another way. "What do you want?"

He should not stay here long. The longer he was here the greater chance of him getting in trouble. "It does seem that you live in quite dangerous neighborhoods if these kinds of things happen. One should not raise a child under such circumstances."

She didn't bite as she simply stared at him.

He was running out of patience. He was tired of having to chase her and Lisa around the entire country. "This stops tonight."

She took a few steps closer to him. "You are right, it ends here tonight."

Gibbs listened carefully as Ken spoke next. _"Where is she?"_

Tim, Tony and Ziva heard Jo laugh in response. _"Why you mean you don't know? You are slipping."_

"_Jo, don't make me kill you." _

The words caused Gibbs to start the car. As the car moved he heard Jo scream.

Jo was up against the wall and Ken's hands were around her throat. She fought desperately to get away but he was so strong. When he grinned evilly at her she feared the worst.

Ken kept his hands around Jo's throat. "I do not suppose that Lisa could be over at NCIS? She cannot stay there forever."

That made Jo fight him even harder and she started to kick him.

Gibbs ran as fast as he could and threw the front door open. He followed the noises and soon in sight was Ken Willis. The man had his hands around Jo's neck. "Let her go, Willis!"

Tony was right behind him and aimed. Tim and Ziva followed suit.

Ken cursed but did not let go of Jo. "She's ruined my life!" He yelled and squeezed Jo's neck tighter.

"LET HER GO!" Gibbs yelled again. He saw Jo trying to fight Ken but she was losing.

Jo tried desperately to breathe. Oh god was this it? Would she see Lisa again?

Ken moved with Jo and banged her head into the wall

Two shots were fired.

The scene was filled with Déjà vu for Tony as Ken Willis stumbled. He let go of Jo who dropped to the floor gasping for air.

Jo looked up at Ken who seemed to look at her with a shocked expression. He closed his eyes and fell back to the floor.

Gibbs ignored the man on the floor and hurried over to Jo. As he kneeled down next to her she clutched his arm rather tight. He began to speak to her. "You're safe now."

Tony and Ziva walked over to the man on the floor. Ziva checked his pulse. "We need an ambulance."

Tim opened his phone and dialed.

Jo breathed in and out hard. Her throat was burning. She looked over at Ken who did not move. Was it over?

Gibbs could tell by her desperate look what she was thinking. "It's over. We'll make sure he pays for what he has done."

She believed Gibbs. She really wanted to believe him. She leaned into his arms and seemed to finally have her breathing under control.

~POOF~

While they were riding the elevator Jo kept holding on to her throat. She couldn't believe just how close that had been.

Gibbs kept his eyes on her to make sure she was ok. He wouldn't be satisfied until Ducky looked her over.

The doors opened and they all headed towards the bull pen.

Abby stood there holding Lisa's hand. Ducky was right next to them.

"Mom!" Lisa let go of Abby's hand and ran to threw herself into her mother's arms.

Jo kneeled and caught Lisa just in time. She hugged her daughter and for the first time in a very long time she felt that Lisa was safe.

Gibbs smiled and noticed that all of his agents were smiling too. As he looked at them he mouthed 'thanks.' When their shocked faces stared back at him he just smiled at them.

Jo let go of her daughter. It had been a long time since she had felt such calm. "We're not moving." She said as much as he voice allowed her.

Lisa started to really smile now. They were not going to move again! Yay! Then she grew all serious and looked up.

A motion was made and Jo picked Lisa up. "What is it?"

When Lisa pointed at him Gibbs walked up to them. "Is there something you wanted?" He was quite taken a back when Lisa leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Awww…." Abby's voice was heard rather loudly.

Ducky smiled broadly. These two ladies surely had captured Jethro's heart.

Tony spoke without thinking. "That's cute Boss."

Gibbs ignored him and kept his focus on Lisa while a hand of his came resting on Jo's back. "Duck, would you mind checking Jo out?"

"I'm fine." She held on to Lisa who wouldn't let go of her. However she had to really struggle to talk.

Ducky stepped up to her. "Why don't we make sure?" He continued to head for the elevator knowing they would soon be behind him.

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" Jo asked as she turned towards Gibbs.

He shook his head at her as he turned to follow Ducky. He kept his hand on Jo's back as they walked away.

Abby turned to Tony, Tim and Ziva. "I think Gibbs really likes Jo and I do mean _**really**_ likes her." She beamed at them as she watched Gibbs, Ducky, Jo and Lisa disappear into the elevator.

Once the doors had been closed Lisa turned her face to look at Gibbs while holding on to her mother.

Jo knew that look on her daughter very well.

"I do believe the little one has something she would like to say." Ducky's spoke out loud.

Gibbs looked down at Lisa and smiled. "What is on your mind?"

Lisa giggled. "You like my mom!"

Ducky suppressed a smile and pretended to look elsewhere.

Gibbs was glad that Ducky was the only one with them in the elevator right now. Jo turned to face him and he smiled at her. "Yeah, I do." He was delighted when she smiled back at him.

~The End~


End file.
